OG42 Main Rules
What is Osaka Gakuin #42? Osaka Gakuin 42 is an old castle which was converted into a school located near Osaka, Japan. The school was founded in the 1900's, but school records say the first official day was in 1942. Back then it was founded to educate students in Japan as well as specialize in teaching foreign exchange students. To the outsider, the school seemed normal at a glance and it was when it first started. However things started changing once more students started attending. It wasn't the amount of students that made things go odd, it was what the students were; It wasn't uncommon for supernatural anomalies to occur in Japan and around the world, but the school became a magnet for non-human beings. It started out with some breeds of supernatural beings, and though the school noticed it they did what they did best: Adapt and to keep going. They accepted the non-human beings and kept on teaching and attending to their regular business. From there things kept getting bigger; more supernatural happenings occurring and with it came precautions; The staff gained new teachers and staff; some of which knew of the supernatural and even the lost arcane arts. As more supernatural beings found out of that even some parts of society were accepting them, more of them came out of hiding and mingled with society. Even things of the past like magic users and deities wanted to become part of the society. As if things weren't strange enough, technology was advancing. Society was becoming more technological all around the world, with advances in all fields coming up. This combined with the beings of supernatural and arcane roots coming out made the world a melting pot or what would be later called the Triad of the World by some. Even amongst The Triad of the World, Osaka Gakuin #42 kept it's hold and continued to adapt. While other parts of the world were being immersed in only parts of the Triad, the school did something revolutionary and worked with all three. By the year 2017, the school was something of national recognition but still kept it's secrets of the arcane and supernatural students that attended to not ruin the balance they had. After 125 years the school still holds it's morals it had when it started. Over those 125 year society had changed and evolved. Technology had soared, with the Arcane entering the business around 2020 and having to keep up meaning new innovations; AI's, robotics, Hardlight and hover technology, and the invention of Cybernetic Life Platformer were making a life without technology almost impossible. The Supernatural were making scenes of their own, interactions with humans and the human world causing the beings of heavens and hells to converge into society; demons and other species becoming important people in society. Arcane studies continued and began to set a steady role in life for some. Even with all this, the sins of the world such as evil and greed took the powers of the Triad and used them of their own purpose. Like always the world has it's balances and Good used the same powers against evil and life stayed the same as it was back then: Yin and Yang. Today the school stands in the same place as it stood before, ever proud of its lineage. The innovations of world, the forces of nature and the arcane, the powers of Heaven and Hell; all working together. The school has advances in all areas, with an advanced tram system and latest architectural innovations, the protective wards and magical defenses, and power suppressing fields to ensure student safety. The staff and student body are a melting pot of the Triad; where arcane wizards, Elementals, demons, angels, legacies, Kanos, and even normal humans can live and learn together. Osaka Gakuin #42 Wiki Basic Rules *Do NOT edit other people's work. Editing another users work must only be done with their permission, this includes grammar, spelling checks and category adds. *Do NOT take other people's creation and post it here or anywhere else. *All fanfictions that may contain content unsuitable for ages under 16 must have a clear warning and age rating. **Fan Fictions that contain some sexual content must have a warning in large font at the top of the page. Additionally, a category labeling the article must be included. *Absolutely NO ADULT CONTENT (Gore, vore, drug, politic, etc). Users who upload such will be banned for a significant amount of time and have the content removed. If it contains sexual content, it can't be descriptive. Saying two characters bumped uglies is fine, describing how in detail is not. Chatroom Rules Osaka Gakuin 42 Chat Rules Guides These guides are for those who seek help or advice when dealing with character creation or roleplaying. *Original Character Creation Guide *Osaka Gakuin 42 Roleplay Rules *Species Creation Guide Category:Service Category:Rules Category:School Lore